Black Flame Knight
by MisterWriter1994
Summary: Naruto was killed by Pain during Invasion of Kohona. Sent to Soul King and he makes him, adopted and raised by Kisuke and Yoruichi. M rated for lemon and language that comes later. Pairing will be probably Naruto/Suì-Fēng,Harribel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Introduction''

Adventure/romance story

Because of Aizen hollofication experiment none has saw what really happened or who truly responsible, except spirit king who was pissed off.

Center 64 done not a shit about it, so spirit king send Naruto to help.

I will make probably more than 100 chapters

Naruto will have this list of items:

Zanpakuto:

Shinkai: Burn,** Amaterasu.**

**Bankai: Susanoo Kushi **no** Amaterasu (Susanoo Knight of Amaterasu) **

Powers:

Usual shinigami powers

Other powers:

Drunken Fist (when drunk)

Other Item:

Scrolls (for sealing and carry stuff inside)

**I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Training & Jorney  
100 year have passed since Naruto arrival to Bleach World.

He was trained by Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai in art of Shinigami

Time skip to Soul Society Arc

Ichigo was underground base at Urahara shop.

He had just unlocked his shikai and knocked off Urahara hat.

"Huh, so you finally did it" Urahara said with lazy voice, as he picked up his hat.

"Now can you train me to get better" asked Ichigo.

"I cannot train you, but my son will train you" replied Urahara.

"Is your son really strong, because I need to fight strongest and get strong" Ichigo said.

Urahara scouted"Naruto wake up I got stuff for you to do".

There was no response, then Urahara threw a small rock at underground base roof and something dropped down.

A person landed a made a crater that shocked the ground.

A person stod up revealing to be teen boy, he had blond spiky hair a green necklace black t-shirt under black coat and black jeans, black sunglasses.

He rose up and said: what is it now Urahara-sensei, why you woke me up.

Urahara said: I got a thing for you to do, go and grab you Zanpakuto.

Naruto jumped up trough the roof to pack, while Ichigo asked: is he ready strong, no offense but he looks no older than me.

Urahara replied: he strong as me, he is 100 year old.

Ichigo widen his eyes, and then Naruto jumped down and made a crater.

Naruto said: what the task Urahara-sensei, its better be something fun.

Ithigo looked at him and saw that he had Zanpakuto behind his back.

"I want you to be Ithigo sparing partner for next five days, he needs training" Urahara said.

"Oh come on,I will probably kill him under the sparing because he little weak"Naruto said it and he saw that Ithigo strike him with sword,but he didn't even moved out of the way.

"See, his slash is so weak"said Naruto with annoyance in his voice.

"How did you do that, my blade should have cut you" Ichigo said.

"Try to cut me until you cut through my skin, then your strength and stamina will increase" said Naruto.

"Here I go I will finish this quickly"said Ithigo and he jumped at Naruto with his blade.

Then immense training started.

5 days later outside the shop

Yoruichi led Uryu, Chad and Orihime to the Urahara Shop.

They entered inside and saw that Tessai was waiting for them.

"Tessai, can you take them to where Ichigo is" said Yoruichi.

He led them all downstairs into the underground training room.

"Wow this place is just as impressive as the other one!" Orihime said with wide eyes looking at the surrounding.

"Oh Orihime-san your honest kind words still put joy in a man's heart." Tessai said clasping her hands with tears streaming from his bespectacled eyes.

"Hmmm it certainly is intriguing how it looks like daytime down here, it would probably make determining the time of day quite difficult. But how has Inoue already seen one?" Uryu asked.

"Orihime-chan and Sado-san have been training with certain people. I take your quincy training went well Uryu-san?" Urahara questioned getting a nod from the now Quincy uniformed Uryu, complete with cape.

"I achieved what I set out to do in the time allowed, although I did find something unexpected during my training period." He said fingering his Quicny cross as well as a couple items hidden in his sleeves.

"Right now that everyone is here we can get started and I can get everything ready." Kisuke snapped his fingers and with a large booming noise four pillars formed that created a square panel in the air and stayed there.

"Naruto I want you to go with Ichigo, there are some captain that even he can't beat"said Urahara said.

Urahara then explained how the gate was meant to work.

It was basically a modified senkaimon that would convert humans into souls when they passed through.

This would allow Chad and Orihime to pass through without problems.

He was about to activate it before Yoruichi stated that she was coming along with them.

She perched herself on Naruto's shoulder and Kisuke activated the gate.

Once it did, the group of six rushed in and began their trek to the Soul Society.

Please review some more

Next Chapter "Reunion in the City"


End file.
